A Life of Lies
by Super Hero Without Powers
Summary: Her life was perfict until she learned the truth.....Suddenly her father isn't who she thought he was....the story is better than the summary!This is a sibling of harry fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if your whole life was a lie and yet really the truth? What if your father was an evil man, what if he wasn't even your father?

Prologue--

As he watched Lily Potter beg for her sons life he chuckled; the boy would live alright but the mother would only live long enough for him to rip the unborn child that no one knew about from her womb. Yes, the childern must live for his plan to work. As he parted the newborn child from it's mother he said the last spell he would have to say for his plan to work: _Avada Kedeva(?). The deed was finally done. _As he left the ruins of the house he thought with a sly grin remembering the look in Lily's eyes as she refused to a.join him and b.go on a date with him...he had always loved the fire in her eyes and now he hoped that her daughter would be like her only her daught would grow up with him as her father...every day he would be able to see Lily's features mixed with the features of one of his most faithful servants.

'_That'll teach the wench to refuse me'_

Three Years later...

Sarah Malotter grined and clapped as her father did tricks for her and fed her cake. Suddenly she stopped as her father's faithful servant known as Wormtail joined the room. Wormtail was like an uncle to her.

'_Master Voldemort, the minestry has gotten wind of us...It's no longer safe in Nova Scotia, I fear that we must resort to plan b and move to Indiana' _

_'Very well my faithful servant...help Sarah pack her things.'_

Eight Years Later...

"Father guess what! I've been invited to attend _Sarfisushi's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_! Isn't that great!"

"Yes my dear, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you."(you get the idea, American version of Hogwarts)

* * *

The Summer Before Sarah's Sixth Year at Sarfisushi's------- 

She had been out flying on her brand, spankin' new Firebolt when she heard the rucus. At first she ignored it as she tested out the speed of the broom--man that thing was fast! After a couple of minuete she heard her fatherlet out aanguished scream of pain and frustration--As she rushed towards the manor she had been staying at she heard someone yell out "Give us the girl!" as she twisted around to see who had said, sorry bellowed, the message she saw her father in tight battle with many other wizards. Rushing to his defense someone knocked her of the broom. She wasted no time and just as the thoughts of the spell popped into her mind a woman with bright pink hair grabed her and boom- she was gone. Her last cohearant thoughts were her rememberimg her fathers cry as she disappeared with the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She woke up to people speaking in hushed tones around her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that she was not at the small cottage in the middle of the plains that she called home but she ignored that little annoying yet ever persistent voice and tried to convince herself that the whole mishap in which she had been taken from her father had been a dream and she was just now waking up on her birthday. She ran through the day in her head, breakfast with Dad and Wormtail, lunch in the flower-filled meadow, then dinner with the Malfoy's of whom she would meet for the first time in her now sixteen years.

"She's awake!" some roughmale voice around her exclaimed.

She opened her eyes and muttered, "Well you didn't have to tell everyone."

As she sat up and sought out the owner of the voice that had interupted her thoughts she identified the owner being a ragged-looking man with black hair and a face that looked familier,

"You're Sirius Black! You're the one that killed all those poor people!"

"Wow, the child raised by Voldemort has a heart!" as Black bellowed this she calmly waited until he was done and then replied,

"Only Uncle Wormtail is allowed to call him that so shut your piehole!"

"Uncle Wormtail! Didya heard that Lupin! Uncle Wormtail!"

"Calm down Sirius! Yes I heard it, so what? She doesn't know the truth yet plus Molly can only occupy the kids for so long until they hear us."

At this time a motherly looking woman burst in only to grab the two men by th ears and drag them out of the room. Scolding them as she went Sarah stiffled a laugh.When the woman rentered the room she smiled and calmly said

"Poor dear, my name is Molly. Now come with me so you can change. Don't worry we got your stuff from the house."

As I followed her I noticed several red, brown, and one particuarly messy black heads ducking behind a cornor as we passed.

* * *

After a series turns we arrived in a small room with three beds and stuff strewn (I love that word!) everywhere.

"Now dear, I know that you're used to a big room but this is the best we've got. The other to people that are sleeping here are my daughter Ginny, who is your age, and Hermione Granger who is a year older than you. I'll make sure that they don't bother you."

With this she turned and walked out the door. As she did so I promtly turned to face the what seemed to be unoccupied bed and fell on my face a dreamland took over my brain. Well, dad always said that I could go for miles and then collapse in the middle of a hurricane...

* * *

Draco Malfoy was worried. Mostly because his father was worried. His father was never worried and now he was pacing like there was no tomorrow-- And he was muttering like a madman. I should take a picture of this once in a lifetime moment, he thought with an inner grin. With that thought the doors burst open with a BANG!

"They have her! My precious, they've taken my precious Sarah!"

Lord Voldemort was a mass of rage as Lucius stood shell-shocked at the news. No one had ever seen the former Tom Riddle this angry since he had learned of what happened between his mother and his father. They all knew that he loved the girl and would do anything for the girl. Sarah Malotter was his one weakness and she was the key to winning the war. She would be rescued, that he was sure of.


End file.
